


May the God of Souffle Grant You Puffy Souffle

by beka_banzai



Series: A3! Rookies Week 2021 [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rookies Week 2021, Baking, Brotherly Love, Gen, souffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beka_banzai/pseuds/beka_banzai
Summary: Neither Nii-chan or Muku will refuse cakes or cupcakes, all the more if he’s the one making them. But he wants something more, something that is some level above sponge cakes.His eyes then land on a word he can’t seem to be able to pronounce. Perfect.
Series: A3! Rookies Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150529
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: A3! Rookies Week 2021





	May the God of Souffle Grant You Puffy Souffle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for A3! Rookies Week 2021 on Twitter  
> Day 2  
> Prompts used: Kumon, afternoon

It has become a public secret within Mankai Company (and that of Arakawa Shifuto from GODza) that Kumon does not share his brother’s and cousin’s love for sweets and desserts. It often crosses his mind that he’s the odd one out of three, that he doesn’t belong to be with his brothers--at this point Muku is a brother to him too--and it doesn’t help ease his anxiety. It only adds to the fuel of self deprecation.

Until he comes upon what he thinks is a great idea. Just like Omi who is only okay with desserts, what if he just bakes some for his brother and cousin? If one is not into enjoying desserts by consuming them, one can enjoy it by making them. That way he can say he enjoys desserts too, enjoys making them for the people he loves.

And off Kumon goes to the world wide web in search for the best and beginner-friendly sweets and desserts recipes. He skips sponge-based desserts--cakes are already too mainstream. Neither Nii-chan or Muku will refuse cakes or cupcakes, all the more if he’s the one making them. But he wants something more, something that is some level above sponge cakes.

His eyes then land on a word he can’t seem to be able to pronounce.  _ Perfect _ .

“Now, where has Omi-san gone again…” 

⚾

Omi tells Kumon then:

“It’s pronounced as  _ soo-flei _ .” Kumon mouths the word quietly, trying to get the pronunciation stuck to his tongue and his brain so he never ever forgets it. He found the next-level sponge cake. He saw a picture earlier that seemed so out of this world, and he thought that it’s the perfect recipe to try on this fine afternoon to share with Nii-chan and Muku.

“It’s a bit hard to get it perfect, though. Will you be alright, Kumon?”

“Won’t be as hard as forming a battery, right?”

_ And it actually isn’t.  _

Kumon is always all over the place, he’s got high energy, he knows that. Add to that are all those years of playing baseball--he’s guaranteed to have some mad arm strength. Beating egg whites is nothing. It does get boring somewhere around beating the third bowl of egg whites. Him and Omi are making plenty of  _ soo-flei  _ on his request. He wants to get a lot of good results, and he reckons if he makes plenty there will be less room for deflated  _ soo-flei _ \--no, souffle. Ah, that’s a perfect pronunciation of this baked good.

He’s also making varieties of it. He intended to only make chocolate-flavored ones, but Omi suggested since they are already making a little bit too much souffle to go around anyway, why not have other flavors too?

“Nii-chan likes strawberries too! Let’s make some strawberries, and maybe something with marshmallow? Hisoka-san would love that.”

One of Omi’s eyebrows lifted in curiosity, Kumon thinks, but he pays it no mind. He has so many things to do now. Cutting strawberries, beating the egg yolk and sugar mix into thick paste, and most importantly, following the recipe to a T to get the best outcome possible. Can’t afford to have those souffles deflated now, can it?

“Now that the souffles are being baked, shall we pray to the Souffle God, Kumon?” Omi asks while squatting in front of the oven. “I learned a bit of this trick from an American cooking show.”

“There’s such a thing as Souffle God?” Kumons asks back, surprised, but comes to squat in front of the oven too.

“Just a fun something to rid of the anxieties of the souffles not puffing up.”

“Oooh! That’s a good idea! Could you teach me how to pray to Souffle God, Omi-san?”

With a smile, Omi nods and gathers his hands together. Kumon quickly follows suit. Then, accompanied by the faint whirr of the oven and with the warm afternoon light shining on their hair, Omi begins praying.

“Dear Mighty God of Souffle. I pray to Thee to grant our wish for perfectly puffed up souffles so we may enjoy them together and bring us even closer as friends and family.”

There’s a loud snort coming from somewhere in the lounge area, but Kumon has stopped listening and kept on praying and praying and praying. May the God of Souffle grant us puffy souffle.

⚾

Omi is honestly surprised to see what seems to be a baking miracle in the making. No matter how skilled he is at cooking and baking, as everyone has claimed, he’s no expert. When Kumon came to him during brunch time, demanding to teach him how to make this hard-to-pronounce-dessert, he had zero expectation on the end result--not because of Kumon’s lack of cooking experience but because he’s not confident of his own skills. Especially because he never excels at baking souffle.

So when he sees rows upon rows of souffle living up to its name, perfectly puffed up, to say that he’s speechless is underestimating it.

He looks over Kumon’s direction to comment on the job well done, but the glow on the younger’s face forces him to swallow everything he was about to say.

“Omi-san, we did it!”

“No, Kumon.  _ You  _ did it.” Omi beams back, happy at the accidental discovery of a genius baker. 

Upon hearing the praise, Kumon smiles even brighter, and he can feel his heart swells, growing twice its original size, just like his puffed up souffle. He was feeling a bit pessimistic, that’s why he prayed so hard in front of the oven throughout the duration it took the souffles to bake.

He  _ was  _ surprised when he saw his souffles all puffed up beautifully, he never thought he had the knack for baking. He had thought that maybe--just,  _ maybe _ \--it’s a way the God of Souffle pays for all his efforts in making the souffles. Omi did say that baking souffle is no easy feat. 

Or maybe, the God of Souffle heard his sincerity of wanting to share his brother and cousin’s likeness for desserts that he’s not very fond of, to enjoy desserts in his own way; Kumon by making them and Juza and Muku by consuming them, thus sharing the desserts together without Kumon having to actually eat them.

Who knows? What's more important is Nii-chan and Muku are happy with his dessert, so Kumon is happy too. That’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to rewrite the ending but I'm still a bit meh at the ending I ended up using. I need a proofreader, pls.  
> Thank you so much for coming by! Go check out #RookiesWeek2021 on Twitter for all the awesome works paying tribute to our favorite rookies.
> 
> Love,  
> beka_banzai


End file.
